


Momentos sem você

by Molsinportuguese (mols)



Series: ~ Antigas & em Português ~ [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, POV Ginny Weasley, Songfic, baseada numa música de cássia eller
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/Molsinportuguese
Summary: Uma Song-fic sobre os pensamentos e sentimentos de Gina enquanto Harry estava viajando.





	1. Palavras ao Vento I

Gina sabia que Harry poderia não voltar mais, sabia que  _poderia morrer_...

Já se fazia um mês que Harry havia partido, desde aquela fatídica noite em que os Comensais invadiram a festa de Gui e Fleur. E ela continuava a pensar naquele dia e nos dias anteriores, que tinha pouco se encontrado com ele, mas numa dessas vezes, tinha se aproximado demais dele, tinha o beijado, o amado pela última vez. Pelo menos até aquela coisa toda acabar, e Voldemort e seus seguidores fossem para a "puta que pariu". Desde o começo do seu amarguramento profundo por aquele homem, que destruía tudo o que lhe era bom, fazia as pessoas que amava sentir dor; dor física, mental, psicológica, sentimental... Todas as dores possíveis, ele  _amava_  causar dor nas pessoas. E Gina sentia o máximo de ódio que alguém podia sentir por outro alguém; há essa hora, ele já havia machucado seu pai, diversas vezes Harry, e agora, além de ter causado os problemas que Harry tinha que resolver, causava dor a ela, fazendo-a ficar longe de quem ela amava, deixando ela com a dúvida do que aconteceria a Harry, lhe machucava porque poderia machucar Harry, e isso era uma das piores dores que alguém a podia fazer sentir.

 _Ando por aí querendo te encontrar_ _  
Em cada esquina paro em cada olhar_

Sentia tanta falta dele, das suas palavras, de seu olhar carinhoso sobre o dela, os seus abraços, e cosquinhas amorosas. Não tinha conhecido ninguém parecido em sua vida, tinha tido outros "amores", pelo menos, namorados dos quais gostará muito, mas nada parecido com o que sentira, sentia, e provavelmente sentiria pelo resto da vida por ele. Harry era especial, corajoso, inteligente, engraçado, fofo, e _famoso (mas o mais legal disso era que ele não dava à mínima, até não gostava)_ , orgulhoso, tinha síndrome de Messias. Ela sorriu, brincando com as cartas que tinha em mãos, eram dele, todas elas, todas com palavras boas, e esperançosas, tinham sonhos escritos em muitas delas, sonhos dos dois juntos, se casando, formando uma família, com profissões maravilhosas, para ambos, e com sucesso.

Procurava ele em todas as partes, nas cartas, nos presentes que tinha dele. E encontrava-o em todas essas coisas, mas também nas ações que os outros (seus irmãos) faziam e lembravam-no. Era como se não pudesse tirá-lo da sua vida de nenhuma forma. Mesmo que eles nunca mais se vissem, mesmo que não se casassem, mesmo que qualquer coisa acontecesse a partir dali. Tinha a noção de que era profundo demais para esquecer, e seguir em frente como se nada tivesse mudado.


	2. Palavras ao Vento 2

_Deixo a tristeza e trago a esperança em seu lugar_

Com o tempo, começou a substituir a tristeza pela esperança. Harry tinha se safado de tantas coisas, de tantos momentos obscuros em que Voldemort queria matá-lo, mas não conseguiu. Harry era forte, corajoso, era orgulhoso, e ela sabia que não era a ponto de deixar seus amigos em apuros, sabia que se Hermione e Rony tivessem com ele, ele não iria tão fundo, pelo menos ele seria mais cauteloso pelo amor que tinha por seus melhores amigos. Isso a reconfortava, e a deixava de uma forma melhor para viver sua vida, enquanto a dele vivia lá fora, em algum lugar, terminando de fazer algo que tinha que ser feito para o bem de todos nós.

_Que o nosso amor pra sempre viva  
Minha dádiva_

Por isso que ela amava Harry, porque ele pensava nos outros, não ficava se vangloriando de seus feitos; ficava, em seu lugar, preocupado se alguém tinha sido ferido, ou precisava de ajuda. Ele era tão bom para ela, quanto para os outros, mesmo que ele não tivesse que se preocupar com quem não conhecia. Além de que Voldemort era obcecado por ele, mas ele bem que poderia se tornar um bajulador que nem o Pettigrow, mas não foi isso que ele fez, ele foi, é um homem de verdade, uma pessoa integra e honesta. Por isso amava o tanto.

Esperava-o, desde muito tempo, mas era por essas coisas todas, sabia que valeria a pena. Por mais que tenha tido outros, tenha tentado viver sem pensar, sem lembrar-se dele...pelo menos por tanto tempo, como se fosse apaixonado por ele. O que definitivamente ela nunca deixou de ser, mesmo com todas as coisas, mesmo depois de tantos anos. Agora, depois do sexto ano dele, se sentia completa. Já ele gostava dela, finalmente. Tinha a conhecido completamente, e visto que ela era perfeita pra ele, como ele era mais que perfeito para ela, pelo menos em sua concepção. Precisava dele, e queria ele para a eternidade. Rezava todos os dias para que ele voltasse com vida, e com um sorriso, não gostaria que voltasse em formas terríveis, sem conseguir ser mais feliz.


	3. Palavras ao Vento 3

_Quero poder jurar que essa paixão jamais será_

_Palavras apenas_  
Palavras pequenas  
Palavras... ao vento...

Passou se um ano, e Harry dera notícias nos jornais. Gina ficou preocupadíssima, mas soube em pouco tempo que estavam todos, na casa de Gui. Respirou fundo, e suspirou, deu um meio sorriso: " _ele estava a salvo por ora"._ Riu com sua preocupação de mãe, mas não tinha como mentir para si, nem para os outros, ou deixar de sentir alívio com aquilo. Seu amor estava bem, mesmo fazendo todas aquelas coisas perigosas. Nunca fora uma medrosa, ou algo do tipo, mas aquilo era _vida real_ , eram de verdade, a qualquer momento um comensal poderia encontrá-los e dirigir-lhes um  _avada kedrava_  e tudo acabaria para sempre.

Com o tempo, e as novas reuniões da Ordem, percebeu que em pouco tempo, todos iam se encontrar em Hogwarts. Harry havia há pouco tempo sido visto em Hogsmeade, e em pouco tempo, era óbvio, estaria em Hogwarts, não tinha nada mais importante naquela região que a maior e melhor escola de toda a Europa.

Chegará o dia em uma semana, estava nervosíssima, ansiosa, não podia deixar de imaginar que iriam se encontrar, e no que ia dar. Queria saber como ele tava, se estava bem, se tinha cor no rosto, se tinha machucados, se sofria de algum modo e que ela pudesse ajudar em alguma coisa.

Queria saber também... se ele ainda a amava...

Ela sabia que poderia ser idiotice isso, não achava que ele tinha se apaixonado por Hermione, nem nada. Mas sabe lá o que poderia estar passando na cabeça dele; era tão frágil a certeza que ela tinha que ele a queria para o resto da vida, como ela, como ela que sempre quis.


	4. Palavras ao Vento 4

Em quinze minutos estariam todos em Hogwarts, ela não se aquietava nem por mil reclamações ou ameaças de Jorge e Fred. Eles a amavam muito, era a sua caçula; mas ela estava deixando a família toda mais tensa do que já estava. Mas ela não conseguia se conter, veria Harry...Hermione, Rony...Veria todos, e participaria de uma guerra sem fim. Em que pessoas, como todas que estavam na sala da Toca, poderiam se machucar, e morrer... Algo que ela tentava não acreditar que poderia acontecer... Por que simplesmente não podia, era terrível pensar isso. Que os seus irmãos, sua mãe, seu pai, a Tonks, o Lupin... Eles não podiam morrer, ela precisava de todos eles. Todos eram únicos, e necessários. Todos: uma parte dela.

O relógio vibrou na mesa, e todos perceberam que era hora, que não dava mais para esperar. Todos foram aos poucos saindo e aparatando no jardim dos Weasley.

Gina não conseguiu pensar antes de agir, e aparatou antes do esperado. Sua respiração profunda só teve fim já à frente do castelo que tanto amava. Saiu correndo, estava desesperada, não conseguia parar de agir intuitivamente:

– Não, Gina! – sussurrou Lupin ao seu ouvido, lhe fazendo estremecer. – Você precisa agir com calma, Harry não vai ganhar nada com um amor morto.

E saiu correndo para trás do castelo sob as sombras. Gina engoliu em seco, respirando profundamente e entendeu, compreendeu que seria inútil continuar se guiando pelas emoções, sem olha para frente, sem se precaver do males que poderiam aparecer; apesar de ser difícil se segurar. E começou a andar devagar, ficando de costas apoiada numa parede. Tinha que pensar  _certinho_ o que fazer, não podia sair correndo e esperar que os comensais tivessem  _dózinha_  dela. Eles não iam perdoar, e ainda iam fazer chantagem com Harry. Ela não se perdoaria.

_Ando por aí querendo te encontrar_ _  
Em cada esquina paro em cada olhar_


	5. Palavras ao Vento 5

Ergueu a cabeça, encostando-a, em seu topo, na parede gélida, fechando os olhos e voltando a respirar fundo pausadamente. Virou a cabeça devagar para os lados, e percebeu um leve farfalhar de vestes e pés na grama, se encostou à escuridão das sombras que os arbustos projetavam, e se sentou de cócoras, para ouvir o que estava se passando:

– Vocês, vão por ali. – sussurrou esganiçadamente uma voz. – E vocês, para o outro lado.

E seus pés, os do dono da voz, correram em direção as escadas e ao portão principal. Não sabia dizer quem era, de que lado estava, ou se estava nervoso, ou só dando ordens indiferentemente. Porém, sabia que não dava para esperar para saber. Saiu devagar, escorada na parede, com a varinha levantada, na altura da cintura; seus pés afundavam na grama, e faziam um leve farfalhar, que mesmo que fosse suave, fazia-a ficar mais rígida, e nervosa com aquela situação. Não conseguia ver muita coisa a sua frente, talvez alguns vultos, ou sombras, nada era muito identificável.

Enquanto caminhava, sentiu uma respiração no pescoço. Sentiu um músculo da perna tremer involuntariamente, e continuo andando, " o que fazer agora?" Segurava a varinha tão rigidamente, que a mão tremia um pouco, já estava direcionando a varinha para trás dela, quando virou-se e deu de cara com...:

– AAAAAAAH! – gritou, sem conseguir disfarçar o susto. E sussurrou raivosamente, se encolhendo para trás. – Puta que pariu, Percy! Qual era o objetivo de chegar assim, que nem uma alma penada?

Ele a olhou um pouco envergonhado, virando o rosto para o lado. E ela se lembrou das coisas que (ele) tinha dito, e feito nos últimos tempos. Não sabia o que dizer nem como agir com ele; sentia raiva, mas talvez um pouco de prazer, e um pouco de saudade. Ele estava ali, na sua frente, com o mesmo nariz empinado de sempre, mas com um olhar expressivamente minguado, triste talvez. E ele não parecia estar querendo faz algo contra ela, ou sua família, mas ela não ia abaixar a guardar:

– O que você quer? - disse mais secamente do que gostaria, mas mais do que sentia, e mais pelo o que achava que deveria.

_Deixo a tristeza e trago a esperança em seu lugar_

**Author's Note:**

> FF baseada na música 'Palavras ao vento' cantada pela Cássia Eller.


End file.
